Now that i have you, i dont need anyone else
by SatsuUzumaki
Summary: <html><head></head>Who needs a family when you have someone to scheme with, to laugh at people with, to ignore the world with? OOC Naruto and Hinata, AU. One-Shot for now.</html>


**A/N: I should be doing homework...**

Naruto sat with his girlfriend hinata on one of the many picnic tables outside of the school. It was the 3rd week of there 10th grade year and their lunch plans was still to just watch people from there picnic table, it wasn't because they were weird stalkers or anything, it was just interesting to watch people.

"I here there will be some new transfer students coming tomorrow." Hinata muttered into her boyfriends ear. He laughed and rapped his arm around her.

"Are they to be are new victims?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She laughed softly along with him.

"If they are dumb and rude enough to become victims, they will be are victims." She said pretending she had such sage advice. There laughter started up again. The two devil geniuses, that's how they were known, a nick name that had been theirs since middle school, but had been revived and grown more of a known nick name for them at the start of their time at high school. Well, of course their genius wasn't they same kind of photographic genius as a nara's, but with their way with words and fast minds, they held there own kind of brilliance.

They were mostly whispered about at the large school they attended called konaha high for pranking people, arguing against someone's views, even if they agreed with it, just for fun (and of course, they always won the argument), making idiot assholes into there victims, and worst (or best depending on who you were) of all, they were known for openly opposing some of the most powerful and popular kids in the school. However, they reserved these ways for the jerks and people how hated them (Which was 98% of the student body) , they kept nice kids out of their way.

The popular kids hated them, there was almost nothing they could do about there sarcastic remarks and their habit of ignoring them when they weren't telling them off, as if they weren't worth wasting breath on. They had truly earned there nick name.

Most people blamed Naruto for turning the young hyuuga heiress into such a trouble maker, but truth be told, she was always simmering with the need to stop pleasing and listening her father, all he ever did was insult her, and when her 'father' said he would be marrying her off because of her incompetence and her inability to make smart decisions, and that he was giving the familys company to her younger sister, it was the last straw. She disowned her family before they could disown her, and moved in with her cousin neji, he was almost as bad as her father, but living with him was better then being married off because of her apparent 'stupidity'.

That was when she started the 7th grade, and where she had finally not cared what her father said about her hanging out with the orphan boy Naruto. They had quickly became friends, he was an easy person to be friends with. (After a bit of time, Naruto had met neji, swiftly beat his ass up, talked to him, and changed his world view, yeah...that's the kind of person Naruto was.)

It was actually probably more her fault that they were such trouble makers. It was in his nature to be a some what of a trouble maker, but when she became his friend, and showed that she wanted to know him, the true him, and not the sugar coated version he had created to try to get friends, then he did indeed become and was comfortably with, being the person he actually was, and she was in turn, was comfortably with showing her true self to him.

They bell for class rang. Naruto and hinata groaned. She looked over at her foxy boyfriend and grinned. "Well next class is math, and there just reviewing junk that we already have down by heart, so..." she said getting up and holding out her arm. "Will you, fine sir, accompany me on a wonderful game of hookie?" He bowed down. "how could I deny, my sweet sweet hinata-chan?" They laughed at there fake sappy love and kissed, walking out of the school yard. Yes, with out the help of a family, they were happy.

**Edited 10/8/14**


End file.
